


Plagg Size

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Modification, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Size Manipulation, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Plagg decides to help Adrien out, but may have accidentally made things worse. Tier 2
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Plagg Size

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Plagg Size

Plagg decides to help Adrien out, but may have accidentally made things worse. Tier 2

-x-

Adrien is Chat Noir the skin tight black suited hero. Outside of his heroing he also works as a model and goes to school has friends. The only one who knows his double life is his guardian Plagg, who is the one who allows him to transform into Chat Noir.

He is a very handsome young man, his modeling career is huge. He was never shy about his looks till he started going to school and he noticed a lot of the guys around him.

Now Adrien liked his body, he took good care of it, but wasn't arrogant about it like some guys would be. Still, when he looked around the locker room and saw his friends were so big...down there...it made him a little embarrassed.

He was rocking a solid 6 incher but compared to Nino who was rocking a 10 incher and to Nathaniel who was rocking an 8 incher he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

As he lay naked in his bed, he stared at his crotch and sighed. “What are you worried about, you could still grow.” Plagg says, before scarfing down some more of his favorite cheese.

“Maybe, I'm not a size queen or anything, just sometimes I wish I was a little bigger.” he closed his eyes.

Plagg smirked as Adrien went to sleep. 'I can help you buddy.' He floated over and went to Adrien's cock. He began to lick along the shaft.

The blonde began to moan, his flesh rising. His manhood hardened, but the boy remained asleep. The little spirit swirled round and round his rod, his tongue caressing every inch of him.

“Looks pretty big to me but ehh this is for Adrien.” he licks up and down his shaft. The boy's uncut penis pulsed with each lick. Plagg goes up and pulls down his foreskin exposing the blonde's cock head. He was leaking quite a bit of pre.

Plagg took a whiff, the smell made his mouth water. He licked at the head, and Adrien moaned. Licking off the manly essence, his tiny tongue worked round and round. He moved up to the tip, he flicked it, thrusting his tongue into his cock head.

His little hands rubbed the tip, while his tongue wiggled inside it. Pre leaked out and Plagg happily sucked it down. 'Mmhhmm tasty!'

If this all worked than he'd get a good meal and help his buddy out. The green eyed sprite, began to zip about using his body to stroke Adrien's penis.

The blonde panted and moaned at the stimulus to his penis. His cheeks burned with a blush, his hips jerked in his sleep and Plagg licked up to his cock head. He sucked on the slit, just as Adrien's release hit.

His seed flooded Plagg's mouth, and he drank what he had to offer. He fell back and got sprayed with semen. 'Hope you enjoy buddy.'

Little did Adrien know Plagg's saliva had some rather special qaulities. Having his cock completely coated in the stuff Adrien was in for a big surprise when he woke up. The boy's penis pulsed through the night, getting bigger and bigger.

When the pidgeons cooed at the morning light Adrien awoke to his morning wood looking bigger than he thought it ever could be. “Whoa!” he gazed at his 13 inch penis. It pulsed happily in the morning light. “Am I dreaming?”

In both length and girth his manhood was impressive. He caressed along the shaft, using his thumb to rub the head. Another unique sideffect of his latest growth, was his cock head was fully exposed.

“A-Amazing!” he began stroking his penis. “Oh man, if this is a dream then I don't wanna wake up!” he moaned. His manhood pulsed in his hand, and he worked himself faster and faster.

Pre overflowed and ran down his shaft, he spread it over his length. His toes curled as his release grew. He marvelled feeling each inch. “Is this really me, all for me?” his hips bucked.

“Its all you,” Plagg says. He was still bloated from all the cum he drank.

“Oh oh oh!” he arched his back and he came, blowing his load. His seed fired far and hard, shooting clear over his head, then the next spurts landed on his face neck and chest. The rest overflowed and covered his crotch. “Wow, Plagg I don't know what you did but thank you!”

He basked in his release, watching his huge rod soften. 'This is gonna be epic!' After he could walk again, he got a shower.

Then he found a problem, he tried to put on his underwear and… “Ooff, come on...dang it...”

“What's wrong Adrien?” Plagg looked over.

“It's my cock, it...it won't fit...” he says blushing. Plagg could see him struggling trying to stuff his dick into his fancy tighty wihities. They were the expenisive kind his father got, giving his son only the best.

Trying to stuff his 13 inch monster inside them was painful, made only worse as the rubbing and pushing made him get hard and...RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPP the underwear ripped on his erection.

“Oh crap!” he frowned.

“Didn't those cost like 200 dollars.” Plagg asks, Adrien nodded.

“Yeah...” he looked down. “And these are all I have.”

“Guess your freeballing it.” Adrien blushed. His pants were all designer, and designer meant one thing TIGHT!

He managed to stuff his dick down his pant leg, but it was super uncomfortable, his manhood rubbing against the inner clothe.

His dick was making an obvious bulge in the pants. 'This is fine, get some baggier clothes new underwear, no big deal, no big deal.' he thought.

He certainly got a lot of shock and awe from his friends. “Adrien bro, hot damn puberty sure hit you with a big stick.” Nino says marvelling at his friend's cock.

Adrien blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks dude.” he says.

Adrien's new cock size caused a boy who wasn't as endowed to grow jealous and resentful of Adrien. Hawk Moth used these dark emotions and created an akuma. He was a monster that fired a beam not only stripping a guy but shrinking guys down to a 1 incher.

He hit both Nathaniel and Nino, both of them gasped as their clothes were stripped off, their big dicks shrinking down to 1 inchers. They blushed and quickly covered themselves. The girls nearby giggled and laughed. “Where is he, where is Adrien!” the monster howled.

“Plagg claws out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. “Hold it monster!” he came out wearing his skin tight body suit, and black kitty ears and mask. There were several gasps, and Cat looked down.

His suit was skin tight alright, his cock was fully visible through his suit along his leg. Chat blushed, as with his skin tight body suit + big dick, he might as well be wearing nothing at all.

“Crap!” he shielded himself.

“Ha so even the great Chat Noire is a big dicked bastard, I'll make you suffer before I curse you!” he fired a new beam that hit Chat. The hero gasped as his cock hardened, making a rather embarassing tent in his suit.

The monster laughed and mocked him. “Don't worry Chat Noir soon I'll shrink you down.” he readied his next attack. Lady Bug stepped in using a Mirror as a lucky charm and zap his clothes ripped apart revealing his akumatized underwear.

Chat rushed forward, hard cock bouncing but he was able to destroy his underwear. The akuma flew off only to get snatched and purified by Lady Bug.

Though the shrinking effects got reversed but Chat had his own not so little problem, that's because he was looking at Lady Bug.

He had no choice but to flee with his cock between his legs. He made it home, and freed his penis from the leather. “Oh man, I'm so hard it hurts.” His penis pulsed in the air and he sighed.

With two hands he grips his cock and begins pumping it. He couldn't look away from his monster cock, once he began to leak pre he felt a sudden urge he couldn't reject.

Showing great flexibility he leans down and licks his own cock head. He feels a spark race through his body. Using his cat like felxibility, he manages to suck down the first two inches.

Slurp slurp slurp, he swirled his tongue along the sensitive head. Kitty needed his milk, as well as needed to cum. The build up in his balls exploded and he drank his own semen.

After his release, he reverted back to Adrien. Plagg floated up to him. “Uhh you shouldn't have down that.”

“Huh why not, my cock doesn't hurt anymore.”

“Yeah but...when you are Chat Noir we are one, and your saliva becomes like mine and...” Adrien's eyes widened.

“I'm gonna get bigger!” Plagg nodded.

Bigger he got, his 13 inch pecker doubling to a monstrous 26 incher. He was lucky he learned to self suck because his huge rod was gonna intimidate any man. Plagg watched as Adrien sucked his 26 inch penis, able to get the first 7 inches in his mouth, what he couldn't fit he stroked with his hands. He came and chugged his huge load.

The soft dick softened and landed right on Adrien's face. “Oh man how am I gonna get a boyfriend now.”

“Learn how to take it up the ass?”

“Plagg!” he gasped, but after thinking it over. “You are a genius!” Plagg's gift was a lot to take on, he had to get specially made clothes, and when he went into Chat Noir mode the suit treated his giant dick like a third leg, so it covered it but let it hang out in plain sight, the extra stretching made his suit even tighter showing off every inch of his body.

It was almost like he was wearing nothing at all...nothing at all...nothing at all…damn he was distracting taking down baddies was easy.

End


End file.
